Lawbreaker
by Tari Silmarwen
Summary: AU. One-shot. Gogo gets pulled over by a handsome officer. Mild Gogosabi


(A/N)- From an AU prompt meme on Tumblr, request was for "38. cop/person getting a speeding ticket au" with Gogosabi.

...I may have had a little too much fun with this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Big Hero Six_. Darn.

* * *

**Lawbreaker**

"Oh _come on!_" Gogo groaned in frustration, seeing the flashing lights behind her. "Really?!" she cried indignantly.

Muttering to herself she reached over and switched off the loud rock music that had been almost drowning out the sirens, took her phone away from her ear and turned it off, blinked to pull over to the side. Her small red compact skidded neatly over to the shoulder, gentle as a breeze.

Gogo gave a sigh of aggravation as she shut off the engine, waiting for the officer behind her to finish pulling over.

_Play it cool, _she told herself. Maybe if she pretended she didn't even know what was wrong he'd let her off with a warning.

She watched the rearview mirror as the officer stepped out of his vehicle.

_Well hel-LO._

In probably any other circumstance, Gogo would have been able to appreciate the officer's handsome face and athletic muscle tone. As it was, though, her sullenness quickly returned, making her slump in her seat, her hands limply on the wheel.

As an afterthought, she reached over and rolled down her window, just in time for the officer to reach her driver's side door with his notepad already in hand.

"Hello there, Miss. Good afternoon!" he greeted, in a voice that was entirely too cheerful and pleasant, Gogo thought.

She blew the colored strand of her hair out of her eyes with a huff.

"Do you know why I pulled you over today, Miss?" asked the officer.

Gogo paid a quick glance at his name badge—Wasabi G. it read—before putting on an innocent look.

"No sir, what's the trouble?" she asked pleasantly, plastering a fake smile on her face.

The tip of his pencil pointed towards a nearby sign; Speed Limit 45.

"You were going 49."

Gogo stared at him in disbelief. This couldn't be real. No one, not even a police officer, could be that _much_ of a stickler.

For a minute or two she just blinked.

"Seriously?" she asked flatly. She'd been on her phone, distracted, music thumping—not wearing her seatbelt, she added to herself, just now noticing—and out of all possible things,_ that _was what she was in trouble for? "That's all?"

"Are you disputing my speedometer reading, Miss?" Officer Wasabi asked.

"No I'm not debating your—It's just four miles over!" she protested.

Suddenly losing his cool, Wasabi's shoulders stiffened and he yelled, "THE LAW IS THE LAW!" Quickly resuming his pleasant demeanor, he smiled and scribbled on something with his pencil. "So please report to Railgun Precinct Municipal Court on October 24th to take care of this."

He ripped a page off his notepad and handed it to her. She took it sullenly, slumping down in her seat and grumbling.

"Yes sir…" she muttered.

"By the way, did you know your seatbelt is undone?"

Gogo hastily reached to grab it from behind her shoulder and click it into place. Switching tactics she leaned her arms on the window sill and batted her eyelashes.

"You gonna write me a ticket for that one too, handsome?" she teased in what she hoped sounded like a flirty tone.

Apparently it worked, for Wasabi was stunned into silence a moment, a slight pink flush darkening his cheeks.

"Uh, well… that's not… necessary…" he stammered. "I mean… I'm sure you'll be more careful next time." He waved his pencil dismissively. "I'll let you off with a warning."

Gogo grinned broadly, straightening back up in her seat. "Great!"

She turned the radio dial all the way up, pounding the bass notes into the pavement, and peeled off with a slight screech of her tires.

At exactly 45 miles per hour.

Wasabi felt a little bit cheated, though he couldn't explain why. "H-hey!" he yelled after her car. "Don't take advantage of my generosity!"

She waved a hand at him from her still-open window.

He watched the red compact turn the corner and disappear down the street. "Women," he muttered, turning back to his squad car.


End file.
